Detective Conan
Detective Conan (名探偵コナン Meitantei Conan, Conan a detektív) egy japán detektív-manga és -anime, megalkotója, illusztrátora és írója Aoyama Gosho. A mangából anime is készült a Tokyo Movie Shinsha animációs stúdiónak köszönhetően, rendezői többek közt Kenji Kodama (1-252.rész), Yasuichiro Yamamoto (110-332.rész, 667-677.rész valamint 681-től a mai részekig), Masato Sato (318-504.rész), Koujin Ochi (505-666.rész, 678 illetve 680.rész rendezője). Az animét Japánban, a Nippon Television, a Yomiuri TV és az Animax csatornáin vetítik. Az 1996. január 8-án debütált és 2015. július 1-jéig 784 epizódot adtak le. Manga és anime formájában is hatalmas népszerűségnek örvend. 1997 áprilisában adták ki az első animefilmet, majd évente jött ki a rákövetkező, így 2015-re 19 filmet tudhat magáénak. Közülük 10 az egyik legérdekeltebb volt a bemutatás évében. Ehhez még hozzájön az 5 kiadott melléktörténet és további 12 OVA. A történet összegezve A főszereplő Kudo Shinichi, 17 éves középiskolás diák és nyomozó. Kitűnő tanuló, társaihoz képest kiemelkedő intelligenciával és tehetséggel megáldva, szabadidejében a helyi rendőrség munkáját segíti. Példaképe Sherlock Holmes. Szülei Amerikában élnek, apja krimiíró, anyja pedig híres színésznő. Ranhoz, gyerekkori barátjához erős érzelmek fűzik. Egyik nap elmegy vele egy Tropical Land nevű vidámparkba s rögtön egy gyilkossági ügybe keverednek, amit hamar megold az ifjú zseni, ámde egy veszélyes bűnbanda két tagjába botlik, akik közül az egyiket követi, s egy zsarolásnak lesz szemtanúja. A fiatal detektívet leüti Gin, és egy kísérleti mérget adnak be neki, az APTX 4869-et, ami végül nem öli meg őt, de a teste összezsugorodik, újra gyerek lesz. Agasa professzortól próbál meg segítséget kérni, aki azt javasolja, hogy rejtse személyazonosságát. Időközben megérkezik Ran is, Shinichit keresve. A lány megkérdezi a kisfiú nevét, mire az a könyvespolcra pillant, s azt válaszolja, hogy Edogawa Conan. Shinichit befogadja Ran, Agasa professzor kérésére, annak reményében, hogy talán így több információra bukkanhat támadóival kapcsolatban. Mivel az esze még a régi, folytatja a bűnügyek megoldását, amiben az Agasa által készített szerkezetek lesznek segítségére. Beiratkozik a Teitan Általános Iskolába és hamarosan barátai is lesznek ott, akikkel megalapítja a Detective Boys ("Ifi Detektívek") nevű nyomozóbandát. Mivel gyerekként nem vennék komolyan, általában Ran apja, Mouri Kogoro nevében beszél (elaltatja és leutánozza a hangját a szerkezetekkel). Így válik híressé az eddig nem túl sikeres sem jól kereső magánnyomozó. Nyomozása során Conan egyre több és több dolgot tud meg a szervezetről, egyre több hozzá kapcsolódó személyt ismer meg és az is kiderül, hogy nem ő az egyetlen akit érdekel a szervezet, még a CIA és az FBI is nyomoz utánuk. A Fekete Szervezet egyik tagja akivel a későbbiekben ismerkedik meg, a kódnevén csak "Sherry" is hasonló sorsra jut, mint Conan. Egyéb "szerepek" Az anime/mangebeli megjelenései mellett Conan a főszereplője az összes filmnek és játéknak amely a sorozatra alapul. Nagyon sok anime vagy játék kiparodizálta, kigúnyolta vagy más módon jelenítette meg őt vagy magát a sorozatot, beleértve: Yakitate!! Japan,Yakitate!! Japan!! Japan Anime Episode # 48 Black Cat,Black Cat Anime Episodes # 13 & 14 Inuyasha,Inuyasha Anime Episode 128 (briefly about one second) Hayate the Combat Butler,Hayate no Gotoku# 30 Proposal Daisakusen, Proposal Daisakusen Episode # 10 Sonic X, Sonic X Episode # 39 Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple Kenichi: The Mighties Disciple Episode # 5 , Angelic LayerAngelic Layer Episode 22, and Apollo Justice: Ace AttorneyTrucy: "This Summer: A Legal Eagles Production of 'Case Closed'." ...Looks like a poster for a different show. Apollo: ...One I wouldn't mind seeing real soon. (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney) S ez kölcsönös is, például az Inuyasha esetében az anime 200. részében Conan Inuyasha mangát olvas (2000. július 24-én jött ki). Később pedig Shinichi és Ran kapott cameoszerepet az Inuyasha 128. részében (2003. október 13-án jött ki). Conan - a sorozat népszerűsége miatt - a törvény egyik jelképe lett Japánban, hogy ösztönözzék az embereket a törvény betartására. [[Fájl:Future_Detective_Conan_the_Great.png|thumb|250px|Detective Conan cameoszerep a Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple-ben]] [[Fájl:DCinInuyasha.jpg|thumb|250px|Detective Conan az Inuyasha 128. részében]] Más nyelveken *